futurehurricanesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hurricane Allice (2032)
|type = Category 2 hurricane (LWC) |image location = Hurricane Nate 2017.jpeg |image caption = Allice approaching Louisiana at peak intensity |formed = June 12 |dissipated = June 19 |accumulated cyclone energy = 7.83 |highest winds = 105 mph |wind type = 1-min winds |lowest pressure = 968 mbar |damages = $390 million (USD) |direct fatalities = 4 |indirect fatalities = 2 |missing = 42 |areas affected = Cuba, Yucatan, Louisiana, Arkansas, Tennessee, etc |hurricane season = 2032 Atlantic hurricane season |Name = Hurricane Allice |Type = Category 2 hurricane }}Hurricane Allice was the first named storm of the ongoing season of the 2032 Atlantic hurricane season as well as the first hurricane of the 2032 Atlantic hurricane season. Recorded rainfall during the storm reached to 28.23 inches of rainfall and flooding was widespread across the metropolitan area of New Orleans, as well as other cities surrounding it. Storm surge was recorded up to 3 feet high, which played a role in the flooding outbreak in the storm. The storm made landfalls in Cuba, Yucatan, and Louisiana as well as dropping rain on other states like Arkansas and Tennessee in the outer bands of the storm. Meteorological History A area of rough pressure was spotted by the LWC Panama near the Panama Canal at 10:00 UTC, as the rough pressure is located 615.02 nautical miles from Kingston, Jamaica. The rough pressure became better organized through the days as it swiftly passes Jamaica, dropping 3 inches of rain and 1 inch flooding through Kingston, Jamaica and later that day, a convection burst upgraded the pressure to a invest, with a 40% chance of formation in the next 48-72 hours after the LWC declared the pressure a invest. The invest started to rapidly intensify over the days of formation and was declared Tropical Depression One by 16:00 UTC on June 13. The young depression deepened swiftly, 4 hours after being declared a tropical depression, and ended up with a barometric pressure of 987, the lowest pressure for a depression in years. The depression entered a burst of convection and started to do a counterclockwise motion, which the LWC declares a tropical storm and gave the storm the name Allice. High wind shear in the area caused Allice to struggle with any wind speed gain. Another burst of convection arrived and hit the young storm, which formed a eye wall, which made Hurricane Hunters in the US air force to travel into the storm and detect any high wind speed. Winds reached 74 mph, which upgraded the storm into a hurricane. The LWC issued advisories for Allice in 14:00 UTC and issued watches for the Cuban peninsula. As the storm moved on, the storm started to batter the island of Cuba with the outer bands of the hurricane. Recorded rainfall from the outerbands reached 12 inches of rain, which caused 3 feet of flooding in the Cuban heartland. The hurricane weakened back into a tropical storm before making a landfall in Cuba on June 15 on 03:00 UTC. Tropical Storm Watches from the LWC were issued in the Yucatan peninsula, which would pose a threat with 10 inches of rain and 3 feet storm surge. Later on, the watches were upgraded to warnings as Allice was 40 nautical miles near the Yucatan. 2 hours later, the storm made landfall, dropping inches of rain and causing inches of flooding, which killed 2 people there. Allice started to move up at 4 mph, as a convection burst intensified Allice into a Category 2 hurricane with wind speeds up to 100 mph. Not long as Allice intensified into a Category 2 hurricane, Allice reached a peak intensity of 105 mph and a barometric pressure of 968 millibars. Hurricane Watches were issued in the metropolitan area of New Orleans and people evacuated to nearing states like Arkansas and other states. Predictors predict that Allice will become a major hurricane, despite medium wind shear in the area. Allice weakened to a 100 mph Category 2 hurricane before making landfall near Louisiana. The final Hurricane Watches were issued in the metropolitan area of New Orleans as well as surrounding cities. Allice made landfall on New Orleans on June 17 on 06:00 UTC, and caused significant damages across the metropolitan area of New Orleans, and in surrounding neighborhoods. Allice weakened quickly, becoming extratropical on June 18, before dissipating on June 19. Preparations Cuba Fidel Castro declared a state of emergency of the upcoming storm that will soon be Allice. Once Tropical Storm Allice was declared, 9,000 Cuban residents evacuated, some even moved to other places like Havana, or even other countries like the United States. Once Allice became a hurricane, Hurricane Watches were issued in Cuba till further notice. Fidel Castro made a speech to address the situation with Allice, saying that it could be devastating to Cuban residents. Due to multiple eyewall replacements, Allice weakened into a tropical storm, which passed by, leaving $32 million dollars of damage in the area, as well as inches of rain and flash floods. Category:Future Hurricanes Category:Category 2